


For the Glory of the Tribble

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood of Khan runs through these tribbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Glory of the Tribble

**Author's Note:**

> http://fail-fandomanon.livejournal.com/59827.html?thread=279869619#t279869619
> 
> I wrote this in response to the discussion in this thread. I have fixed a few typos that I missed. I am considering adding to it.

Its long pink fur swayed in the ship's well controlled atmosphere. It sat in the captain's chair. It sat there and cooed with all the conviction of the greatest of conquerors. It cooed as boldly and audaciously as Adolf Hitler or Kodos the Executioner.

The stations of the bridge were being manned by its hundreds of offspring. Each was responsible for one button or one display. They communicated information by breeding patterns.

The tribble in the captain's chair gave birth to a black and two calico tribbles. That was an order to the helmstribbles. The order was to set a course for Qu'nos.

It was time for the Great Klingon Hunt to begin.


End file.
